Blood And Paperwork
by Rebel-Rose Niji
Summary: In which Integra's temper is tested...


_Hey guys._

_: )_

_So, this is my first Hellsing fanfiction, and hopefully, you'll like it._

_I wrote this in biology 3 _

_Integra Hellsing and Alucard, and Hellsing belong to Kouta Hirano._

_Story I smine._

_: 3_

_Enjoy~!_

She held herself with the hidden melancholy of a young woman. Her back was always straight, pulled tight to match her stiff upper lip. She took the news without so much as a grimace.

'So another one's been lost,'

she thought, taking a long drag on her expensive cigar.

'It's to be expected.'

She exhaled a plume of smoke, and watched it dance in the air with her sharp blue eyes.

"Will it ever end?" She whispered, turning her diluted attention to the dull computer screen before her; ghosting her hands over piles of paperwork. She tilted back in her chair, but quickly regained her composure as a loud knocked rang out through the room.

"Come in," she spoke harshly in a clipped british accent.

A aged man with black hair walked in to set a cup of hot tea on her messy desk.

"It's past 12:30 in the morning Miss Integra. You should go to sleep."

But his warning was waved off.

"Never mind you, Walter, I've got work."

Walter nodded and left the room.

Integra sighed, and signed her long signature, 'Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing', on a document for what seemed the hundredth time since the morning.

She raised her head to look at a large picture of her late father, stationed on the other side of the room.

"Some legacy you've left me, father..."

Integra sighed again, running her fingers through her hair.

"A lifetime of blood and paperwork."

She picked her pen back up, and twirled it in her fingers.

"And I am no part of that legacy?"

A low rumble of a voice filled the room as a man clad in black and red floated through the picture and walked to stand in the middle of the great room.

Integra scoffed.

"You, Alucard, were an unforeseen, and perhaps unlucky, inheritance." She spat.

"Your words sting, Master."

"I'd bet a silver bullet through your head would sting more- now, let me work in peace."

Alucard cringed, mocking her.

The angry sound of Integra's pen filled the room.

'Im already behind in my work, and then he dares to strut in here and irritate me,' she thought, rather pissed off.

'I had no idea you were so busy,'

Alucard whispered into her mind.

Integra threw her pen at him, but her caught it and crushed it in his hand.

"Damn it all, you blood-sucking dip-shit, get out of my head!"

Integra's mood worsened when Alucard smiled wickedly and walked to her waist basket to throw out the remains of the pen. She dug into her desk drawers to find another one, but her search deemed unsuccessful.

"Don't tell me I haven't got another pen," she grumbled, rummaging still.

"DAMN IT ALL." Integra slammed the drawer and held her head in her hands, taking another breath from her cigar. Alucard reached forward and pulled the cigar from her lips, dousing it's flame in the ash tray, and throwing it away.

Integra snarled.

"Smoking is bad for your health, Master."

"GOD DAMN IT ALL, ALUCARD, I'VE HALF THE MIND TO PULL A GUN ON YOU AND YOUR STUPID SMIRK!"

ALucards smirk only grew.

"I SWEAR, I'LL EMPTY A WHOLE DAMN CLIP INTO YOU!"

"You wouldn't."

Integra smiled evilly.

"I would."

Cocking her gun, Integra aimed at Alucard, and without hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

Alucard only stood there, her gun's magazine in his left hand, smiling.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU-"

Alucard winked, setting the magazine on her desk.

"Why do I even bother...?"

Integra sighed yet again.

"Alucard, bring me another pen."

"No." He replied flatly.

"Are you purposely being defiant just to test my temper? Bring me another pen!"

"No, Master. It's past one in the morning and you need to get some sleep."

"Screw sleep. I need to work!"

Alucard calmly reached across her desk and grabbed ahold of all of her papers. He then walked to the window, opened it, and threw her work into the night.

Integra was shocked, and let out a string of curses.

"There's no more work now, Master. You can go to sleep."

"GO. FETCH. MY. PAPERWORK!"

Integra hissed through gritted teeth.

"Go to bed," he replied with a sneaky smile.

Integra promptly put the magazine back into her gun and fired off the whole clip of bullets into Alucards' face, swearing all the while that she'd blow that smile right off his lips.

Much to her knowing disappointment, he healed almost immediately, and the smile was still stuck to his face.

Integra left her desk and walked across the room, fuming.

"Goodnight, Master."

"Goodnight and God damn you, Alucard."

With that, Integra slammed the door to her office and stomped off to her room, all the while trying to rid her head of Alucard's stupid smirk.

Because this is my first Hellsing fanfiction, I would love some feedback~! : 3

Thanks! 

Love,

Rose.


End file.
